Art & Beauty
by xXxRavenXDameonxXx
Summary: Sasori X Deidara* Kind of a "drabble" on the pairing, in 3rd person : First Naruto and SasoriXDeidara fic ever*


Just a random little drabble from Deidara's point of view, meant to be kind of fluffy, but not over-bearing-ly so(: So without further ado, my first Deidara X Sasori Fanfic! (Don't be too harsh!)

* * *

*It was strange, Deidara thought, lying in bed staring at the ceiling. All of his life, he had lived through his art. Art. Beauty. The startling end to every beginning that made life beautiful. And yet… To him, Sasori was perhaps the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Art is a bang. Art is an explosion. Art is the utter _shortness_ of everything in life. Yet Sasori was everlasting… Eternal. Sasori defied every single one of the blonde's standards for "art" and "beauty"… He was the very opposition of everything Deidara believed in. But that made the red-head that much more beautiful in Deidara's eyes. The ability for the contrast—no matter how great—to strike him, between his beliefs in art and how his thoughts about his partner had recently defied all of his former notions.

"Hm…" The blonde murmured thoughtfully, propping up slightly on one elbow to gaze down at his partner as the somewhat shorter boy slept.

He was by no means "short-lived"… And the only thing "explosive" about the puppet-master was his temper—and that was only when he was kept waiting. But Deidara found his attention drawn again and again to his fellow artist.

"Hmm…" Another thoughtful mumbled passed Deidara's lips, tilting his head as he allowed his crystal blue eyes to rake down Sasori's body. So… Beautiful. From his perfectly sculpted chest, the slighter set to his shoulders—that silky soft, tousled hair of his… Those _eyes_… So… Perfect. Such a unique shade of gray… And so…

Deidara let out a faint gasp, realizing for the first time that his scrutiny wasn't one-sided… And that his partner and lover was staring right back up at him.

"…Do you need something, Deidara?"

The blonde blinked for a moment, still recovering from his discovery that Sasori was awake. Then, "Oh…! I was just…" He trailed off, glancing down before an almost shy smile crossed his normally arrogant face. "Thinking, un..."

Sasori cocked an eyebrow at the younger boy. "Thinking…? About what…?" The blonde shrugged, still letting his eyes roam Sasori's form.

"You, mostly, un..." He admitted quietly, earning a rare chuckle from the puppet-master beside him. Deidara paused again, then offered a smirk, leaning closer to brush his lips across Sasori's. "How beautiful you are…un…"

Sasori chuckled again, more softly this time. "Oh…? But I thought-"

Deidara shook his head. "Art is an explosion, un, I'm not agreeing with you." Sasori frowned at that, but he quickly softened at the small smile that soon graced Deidara's face. "I'm just saying that you're the one exception, un…"

They shared another kiss, this one instigated by Sasori, as he leaned up to meet Deidara, pushing the younger male over until the red-head was looking down at _him_. "…The one exception? To what? Art, or beauty?"

The blonde tilted his head for a moment, as if thinking, before a sly smirk passed his lips. "Both, un…" He whispered softly, only for Sasori's ears. The older smirked at this, before engaging Deidara in a much more heated kiss, there battle for "dominance" ending as quickly as it began as Sasori clearly asserted his authority, rolling completely on top of the explosive blonde.

"If this is what happens...un…" Deidara managed to gasp out as Sasori moved to plant kisses and bites down the blonde's neck and collar bones. "I'm going to wake you up in the middle of the night more often…"

Sasori let out an almost silent exhale of a chuckle, more exasperated than anything else, though thoroughly amused by his partner's wayward statements. "Hush…" Deidara opened his mouth to object, but Sasori ran his fingers through the younger boy's silky golden hair, resting their foreheads together as even the puppet-master struggled for breath. "You know how I hate to be kept waiting…" Deidara's eyes flashed as he caught the hidden meanings in his lover's words, and within a heartbeat he was melting against him, drawn into a world where their views of arts collided, creating a beautiful portrait of the hope that comes with eternity, and the thrill of every explosive moment…*

* * *

*It was strange, Sasori mused silently, running his fingers through Deidara's long, silky hair. He had lived his life convinced that only one form of art was acceptable. That only his view of "beauty" was truly "beautiful"… But there was that boy, changing his mind again…

Perhaps, he thought, smiling softly as the blonde unconsciously snuggled closer in his sleep. Perhaps there _was_ a point of art that he could agree with Deidara on… Only one… One found in the darkest part of Sasori's own heart, where with every resounding beat the puppet-master realized… He wasn't the "exception" to Deidara's art and beauty… He was the one constant. The one _eternal_ thing holding the bomber in place… While Deidara… Deidara could make him believe, in just one, passionate moment, that art was as explosive as the feelings Sasori felt for the younger boy.

Nothing about him was "eternal" or "ever-lasting", but as he lye there, staring at the ceiling as Deidara slept, Sasori could believe in eternity. In the hope that he could hold his partner and lover forever…... But only if forever consisted of Deidara. Deidara in all of his explosive beauty. Those blue eyes, that blonde hair… His ever-so-frustrating (yet still so endearing) habit of tagging "un" to the end of all of his sentences… And the love that they shared—balancing their "arts" and their "exceptions" until they met in the middle, the _explosive eternity_ found only at the startling _end_ of their _forever_.*

* * *

*First Naruto fic ever, and Sasori X Deidara to boot! Constructive criticism is welcome! Lots of love*


End file.
